


Christmas Night

by Storm337



Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [11]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Anti being a good uncle, Chase's kids - Freeform, Gen, Soft Anti, Sympathetic Antisepticeye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337
Summary: “If you don’t go to sleep right now, Santa’s not coming.” from Anti to Chase’s kidsRequested on Tumblr by Rubbersoles19
Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587562
Kudos: 48





	Christmas Night

“Elliot and Ada Brody, what are you two doing up?” 

The children jumped, their unnecessary flashlight bouncing around before it was pointed directly at Anti. The demon cringed and pushed it down with his hand, blinking spots out of his vision. He stumbled out of the TV completely, stretching his glitching and fuzzy form until it solidified. The children refused to look up at him, hanging their heads guiltily as Ada finally turned off the flashlight. 

“We wanted to come see Santa,” Elliot muttered, shuffling his feet and brushing his arm against his sister’s. Ada took the chance to glance at him, biting her lower lip. That was all Anti needed to see to know that it was Ada’s idea, and she was starting to feel bad for letting her brother step up to take the fall. Always the trouble maker, rarely the punished. 

Sighing and shaking his head, Anti knelt down in front of his niece and nephew, putting one hand on each of their shoulders. They looked up at him with their mother’s hazel eyes and their father’s round face and Anti found his exasperated resolve crumbling. 

“If you don’t go to bed right now, Santa’s not coming. He knows when you’re awake, remember? He won’t come if you two are up.” 

“But doesn’t he know you’re up too?” 

If the kids were good at one thing, it was making Anti think on his feet. And making him smile. Damn them for being so adorable. 

“Nah, cause I’m a glitch, and I sleep in the system, so he can’t see me.” 

“Oh….” 

“But he definitely knows you two are up, and he won’t come if you’re up. Come ‘ere- let's go back to bed.” 

In a few years, Anti wasn’t sure he’d be able to pick them both up at the same time - or if they’d want to be picked up at all. They clung to his neck and rested their heads on his shoulders, looking at each other behind his back as he carried them back up to their room. Chase would be up in a few hours to set the presents under the tree, and if he wanted to thank Anti for helping keep the Christmas spirit alive, he’d lets Anti have some of those sugar cookies. 

“Merry Christmas Uncle Anti,” Elliot said when Anti settled him back into bed, leaving a gentle kiss on the boy’s forehead. 

“G’night Uncle Anti,” Ada muttered when Anti pulled the blankets up her shoulders and pressed a peck to her temple. 

“Sleep tight kiddos, see ya in the morning,” Anti whispered as he closed the door behind him, a small tender smile on his face. 


End file.
